Head-worn display devices are known in the art. Typically, the display is a small color monitor arranged to present images to a user's left eye, right eye, or both. These devices often surround the user's face or head and thus not only are heavy but also occlude substantially all of the user's vision. In other words, while wearing the display, the user generally cannot easily view other objects in the user's normal peripheral vision or loses substantial portions of normal peripheral vision during use. Other head worn displays may include two separate displays, one for each eye, that are also supported on a heavy frame.
While, these devices can provide a high-resolution display of images and sound, occlusion of the user's normal viewing space, or a majority thereof can be problematic. The user will typically only use the display in a few, select locations where that user perceives the location to be safe, for example, in a living room, elsewhere in the home, in a work space while seated or standing or in a substantially fixed location. Users cannot efficiently perform many other day to day tasks when wearing an occlusive display device. These tasks include participating in activities requiring moderate to high personal mobility, requiring frequent depth perception adjustments, moving through areas with irregular and uneven surfaces or requiring active collision avoidance (i.e., personally moving through areas or events with constantly changing obstacles, crowds, avoiding fast moving objects that may be encountered, while operating vehicles, negotiating the use of public transportation) or any circumstance where personal safety maybe sacrificed by loss of normal peripheral vision.
Secondly, such prior art head worn displays are limiting in certain limited tasks. Such tasks can include viewing images, graphics or movies with audio. This can be for gaming purposes or recreational viewing of images from a television broadcast or video. Such prior art head worn displays are severely limited in connection with other day-to-day desired functional computing tasks. For example, the user may desire using the display in connection with communication tasks, running business applications, active navigation tasks, mobile instruction with real time updates or using the display to wirelessly control other devices that the user regularly uses or comes in contact with on a day to day basis. These devices can include such as, for example, a Personal Digital Assistant, a notebook computer, a desktop computer, a mobile phone, a vehicle, a wireless network, wireless service hot spot, thin client, other electronic device or an appliance. Such prior art head worn displays often cannot interface with or slave such devices to initiate and control running programs, initiate real time device functional changes, alter real time device operational parameters, enable local or remote wireless communication with mobile devices and/or engage with wireless networks and services.
Thirdly, such prior art devices are not readily upgradeable to provide other functions that the user may desire. A user may desire, in some locations, to have some functional attributes of one or more particular software applications or one or more particular hardware configurations, while in other locations the user may not desire to have those software applications or hardware configurations. In fact, the user may not use such a heavy display device with multiple software applications or hardware configurations, and instead may wish to remove unnecessary software and hardware from the device so the device remains ultra lightweight.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a monocular device that does not occlude large portions of the user's normal viewing space to prevent or discourage the user from wearing the device in the user's day-to-day normal activities. There is also a need in the art for a device that provides for other functions besides viewing images or graphics and that can be user upgradeable so the user can select and choose which hardware or software components the user desires to interface with the device. There is also a need in the art for a monocular device that only occludes less than ten percent of the user's normal vision, while leaving about ninety percent or more of the user's vision free from obstruction. It is appreciated that the wearer has a view of vertical and horizontal vision, and that in one embodiment about ninety percent of the wearer's vision in the horizontal is free from obstruction. There is also a need in the art for a device that can be easily moved from a displayed position to a stowed position without removing the device from the wearer's head. There is also a need in the art for a device that does not completely immerse the user in video and audio so the user cannot perform other day to day tasks.